glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaleesha Simone
Kaleesha Simone 'is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy´s fanfiction, Glee: Make it Or Break it. She first appeared in The Hellraisers. Kaleesha was created by Amhs, and is portrayed by Azealia Banks. Backstory Kaleesha comes from a latino father, and an african-american mom. Her mother was a prostitute, and that´s how she got preagnant of Kaleesha. They both lived on a very poor neighbourhood, and Kaleesha´s mother ( Simone) did the best to maintain her as a kid. Kaleesha grew up in an environemnt with drugs, alcohol, sex, and misery. Here, Kaleesha had a strong contact with music, and used to sing on the sub for money. She also had a band with her friends. Her mother died when she was 13 years old on a streeghtfight, she had always done the best for Kaleesha to have a safe future. Kaleesha was devastated, and went to live with her best friends, avoiding foster care. She then searched for his father, and could find out his name, Gael. She came into contact with Gael´s parents, and received her as her grandaughter. They informed her Gael had died a few weeks ago. Her grandparents ilegaly adopted her, and at last, she had a safe enviornent. Kaleesha decided to leave her past behind, except her love for music. Biography Season One The Hell Raisers Kaleesha first appears as a popular cheerleader, best friends of Samantha Parker and Kendall Rhodes. She is walking down the hallways with them, criticising Sue Sylvester. She asks Samantha how her relationship with Matthew Humphrey is going, to wich she replies she thinks its okay. Kaleesha notes that every time they mention Matt, Sam gets sad for some reason. She is then having lunch with the rest of the cheerios. She ans Kendall talk to a depressed Sam, that says she wants to break up with Matt, after she states Matt is a "man-whore", who flirts with every girl, including them. Both Kalleesha and Kendall stare, and play a song on the phone. They both perform Doo Wop (That Thing) along with the rest of the cheerios on the cafeteria, enjoying the performance. The performance is seen by Will and Holly, that note the girls talent. They then try to reclute both girls to glee club, but they reply negatively, and walked away from then. Kaleesha has a change of feelings, and tells Kendall glee club could be a good opportunity for both of them. She says all she wanted as a kid is to be a star, and maybe glee club would help her to accomplish the dream. Kaleesha then goes to the bulletin board, and observes the new direction´s call back list. She signs on the new sign up sheet. Kendall finds out, and oposses Kaleesha. Kaleesha then watches the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin', and smiles. Personality ' '''Kaleesha is from the wrong side of the tracks! She has a bubbling, strong personality and is determined to get everything. She has a fierce attitude, in order to get what she wants, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants Songs Solos ANewLife.PNG|A New Life' (The Broadway Battle) Solos (In a Duet): Season One: DooWopThatThing.PNG|'Doo Wop (That Thing)''' (Kendall) (The Hellraisers) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High School Student